A Dangerous Plaything
by Deadman Infinite
Summary: A one shot between an OC x Syndra. Contains mentions of bondage / a sexual encounter / and Lee Sin! Don't blame my mind, it does stuff!


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own League of Legends, Riot Games or any of its affiliates. All rights and trademarks are theirs to do so as they wish.**

* * *

Restraint. Control. Boundaries.

Those words meant nothing, especially now to the fair skinned, white haired mage as she straddled the blindfolded and tied summoner beneath her on the bed. Enjoying the small shivers of pleasure, maybe even fear she elicited from his body just from her presence alone...

"People fear what they cannot understand."

It was a shame really that he could not even look or lay a finger upon the smirking goddess that had stolen his heart or rather demanded it, but that would defeat the purpose of the 'punishment' she had planned for him resisting her for so long. It had to be divine intervention or as Syndra elegantly put it, 'Force of Will' that she would choose to be with him out of every other person that could have been desired and yet he would not want it any other way...

She looked down upon his now still body, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Chances were, it was from both of them, but her amethyst eyes did not hold either hate or disgust over it. Only joy and devotion for the one that had finally given his body and mind to her willingly. At first, the summoner decided she would be hard to control let alone master in the Fields of Justice and like so many before decided in her life; simply resolved to ignore her, but he soon learned that she would not allow such an act go exactly unnoticed...

Syndra started to appear in the morning, waiting outside his door when he was exiting his chambers and going to eat breakfast. As she floated in silence behind him, her orbs encircled them both in a warning to others not to approach. Initially he thought nothing of it, but she always sat in the seat next to him, never across or adjacent in the cafeteria at the table 'reserved' for him and his fellow summoners who he accepted as friends over the years.

He soon found out Syndra hated to share her new found 'plaything'. At first, it was a simple demand by her that he would not have anyone else around while in her presence. Which everyone laughed off, including him as part of a joke until she decided to use her powers...

When asked later why she nearly tried to kill his friends by throwing them across the cafeteria like rag dolls, his body bristling with barely restrained anger. She merely looked at him and replied calmly, indifferent to his emotions as if she had just swatted away a few flies:

"They are nothing to me."

After that, it did not take any further encouragement from Syndra for anyone; including former friends to cut off conversations abruptly and simply move or walk briskly away in barely masked fear when she approached.

At noon, she appeared during break. Her unwavering gaze never betraying any emotion as it focused only on him while she moved across the main area of the institute gracefully, orbs encircling them both once again as they ate and shared- for the most part, his lunch together quietly under a tree. Was he slowly becoming accustomed to her? He thought, the lack of an answer surprising even himself.

When night fell and it came time for the summoners and champions alike to finally go to their personal quarters. She followed him to his, never the other way around and stood outside as he entered, yawning a small "Good night Syndra" or "See you in the morning, Dark Sovereign" while the door shut behind him. Her face starting to appear even in his dreams...

Once, he decided to test if she would follow him anywhere and he was scared yet intrigued to find out that she would do exactly that. From waiting outside the public bathroom, preventing anyone else from entering once he did to joining him on his weekend of personal physical training, 'standing' on the sidelines as she kept her eyes solely on him while he completed his exercises.

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months, she continued to follow him in a now considered to be normal routine, the only times she was not there was when she was scheduled in a match. Their mutual silence and mostly her unsettling 'stalking' behavior towards him served as a visible discomfort to others, as if Nocturne instead was waiting to gank and kill the poor guy from the shadows. Other summoners finally gained the courage to ask if anything was wrong, though there was not a single bodily or mental injury inflicted on him by her. Far as questions went, he simply shrugged them away or nodded his head in assurance that everything was fine. Soon they dropped their concerns all together and it went back to suffocating silence until one late night, Syndra decided to break it.

Her hand reached out to stop the sliding door from closing as she floated across the space towards him. His back turned unknowingly while he stretched his arms behind him and instead of air, his fingers brushed the smooth and flawless face of the goddess known as Syndra. Turning in surprise at the unexpected contact, his body froze as if Nunu hit him with an ice blast. She was now before him in his chambers, her orbs for once gone from sight even in the dimly lit confines.

She was close enough now for him to even place a kiss on her full, pouting lips...

Shaking his head in disbelief, surely he had fallen out when he got in the room and this was simply a dream? He walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing his face with what he hoped, a cold and wet dosage of reality. But the fabric between reality and dreams had connected seamlessly without notice as he looked up and saw her once again in the mirror's reflection. Her usual distant gaze revealing something he would never of imagined the all powerful mage to show to anyone: pain.

Pain mostly at his silence and further at the mere denial of her presence over the months, going so far just now to convince himself she was not there in his room was like another slap to the face. That she was not worth his effort to try and understand unlike the other champions; even the insane and outright murderous ones got more compassion than her. Sighing and turning off the water which could have honestly been a waterfall at this point with the amount tension in the room, he wiped his face off with a towel and turned around, only to utter two words:

"I'm sorry."

Except they never came, his mouth sealed effortlessly by hers. Syndra's soft lips that he had only dreamed of pressed against his, no longer restraining her feelings. Her tongue, gentle yet firm slipped its way past and found his own, wrestling with it in a show of dominance that she won easily. When she pulled back for air, his mind went blank, confused and shocked that she had touched let alone kissed him.

Unable to form coherent words, and relying on emotion, he decided to figuratively 'jump off the bridge into the Howling Abyss' and kissed her back, cupping the delicate face he had seen during waking and sleeping moments in his hands. Simply content with staring into her eyes, now shimmering pools of lilac, still trying convince himself it was just a dream.

A dream he did not want to wake up from...

He awoke hours later though, a warmth radiating in his chest and rest of his being that his conscious mind could not comprehend until he opened his eyes and saw a most peculiar sight in the rays of sunlight coming through the window. The Dark Sovereign breathing softly on top of him, their clothing long abandoned on the floor and lengthy, silken strands of silver hair free of her helmet's constraints blending in with the covers. Looking his hands placed at his sides, he found them free. The blindfold and bindings he mused, taken off once he passed out during their activities.

As he looked at her sleeping visage, something in him finally broke completely and he reached out absent minded, moving a strand of hair behind an ear while a smile graced his usually vacant features. Opening an eye, Syndra looked up at him but remained still as she smiled back sleepily, her arms wrapped around him.

To say that showering was an easy thing with her wanting to join him was a lie, but after their night and subsequent waking up together he relented and let her. Besides, how does one tell a person who can brush people half way across a room with a wave of her hand and other powerful things, no? Though the playful teasing she did over the easily visible 'bruises' that may or may not of been left on his neck and chest by a certain someone during the night made him want to kick her out of the room in embarrassment, regardless of her current state of undress...

Who knew those powers of hers would be actually useful in drying off their bodies?

Exiting his chambers together and heading to breakfast, this time with Syndra in hand had obvious and yet hilarious results; tons of questions, slack jawed expressions, and double takes from summoners and champions, even Lee Sin. It only served to make them smile as they sat down at the table together, the joyous sound of laughter ringing through out the institute.

A dangerous plaything indeed.

* * *

**AN: You would be surprised on the fact this took about a hour to think of and make after my inspiration of our Sovereign Syndra. And a day just to look over possible mistakes... Yeah I really got to stop doing that but you know perfectionism and stuff like that.**

**Really need a beta to stop me from going Batman crazy over my works before I rip out all my hair and turn into Bane!**

**You think the fox is your ally? You merely adopted what the fox says, I was born by it!**


End file.
